shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronello Bat
|jname = コロネロ・バット |rname = Koronero Batto |ename = |first = Fanon |affltion = Dracula Pirates; Kaisho |ocupation = |jva=Wikipedia: |extra1 = |epithet = }} |bounty = 300,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} '|コロネロ・バット|Koronero Batto}} is a pirate and the captain of the Dracula Pirates. He is one of the Kaisho. He is known as the , as he inhabits in a cave fortress, in his island. Appearance Gallery Personality and Relationships Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit After eating the -class , Kori Kori no Mi. This particular Devil Fruit bestowed him with a power that greatly complements his personality and appearance; with it, he is capable of creating infinite amounts of bats, as well as control them mentally, the cost being the loss of his swimming abilities. There are several ways of fighting using this skill, including creating a colony of bats to encase the opponent or to decrease their field of view, opening a chance for Coronello to attack, send a barrage of bats to bite and scratch the target, to cause torturing pain, and to track the opponent in a complicated environment, through the echolocation used by bats. However, this process can be undone by utilizing ultrasound waves that shock with the bats, confusing them and making the process fail. According to him, he ate the fruit when it came down rolling from a hill in his direction, as he was reading a book under a tree, in his manor, during his teenage years. Fighting Style Coronello sports a unique method of fighting. He mainly focuses on quick movements that make it impossible for the opponent to react. He also seems to rely on simple and yet powerful hits that can rapidly knock out someone. In order for Coronello to land such deadly attacks, he first readies his hands: he extends his fingers and closes them, making the hand a virtually uniform surface. He then applies a thin coating of on it, turning the head, and, as an extension, his arm, into a weapon that acts almost blade-like. He can easily cut through flesh and even pierce his opponents in a matter of seconds, therefore making him a terrifying enemy in battle. Attack List * : In a relaxed pace, Coronello approaches his victim (s). He then quickly moves, almost as if he vanishes, and "reappears" behind his opponent. After doing so, the opponents collapse, revealing all the slash wounds caused in the moment Coronello moved. This attack, like many others of his, possesses an Old English term, or an uncommonly used term in current times, in this case, the term being "broach", meaning "to pierce" or "to gore". * : A technique that follows a similar principle to that of Bat Broach; Coronello Bat swiftly moves one of his arms with a certain distance of his target, and slices a part of their flesh. This effect can be achieved because of the shock wave and air pressure created from the arm movement. He then releases a stream of bats that feed on the open flesh of the victim. However, a slight movement from the target away from their original position may render this attack useless. The term "convive" is a rare term that means "to feast together". Pirate Ship Coronello Bat's Dracula Pirates are located in an unnamed island, somewhere in the , the second half of the . The main headquarters for the pirate crew is a , a building that was built in order to move mechanically when needed. According to Coronello, the base is named . Curiously, it looks like a giant tarantula with a tower on its back. History Major Battles Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User